tihfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween town
The creation of Halloween Thousands of years ago (by human standards), fantastical and horrific creatures lived alongside humans. They ruled kingdoms, governed lives, and lived as gods, feasting on the fear their presence and very names instilled in humans. To them, humans were mere playthings; if one broke, there was always another. Some creatures enjoyed ruling humans, often arranging a "war" with another creature to see whose army and nation was better. Still others preferred to hoard humans, treating them like pets or interesting things to collect. All was well until the day the humans rebelled. Nobody knows who was the first human to discover that the demigods were actually mortal, capable of being wounded or even killed. This discovery sparked a wildfire that grew out of control: humans rose up and fought back, using their superior numbers to overwhelm their former masters. The once-fantastic creatures realized swiftly that they were doomed. They were too used to living soft lives, to having the humans obey them without question. Many met their deaths at the humans' hands. The survivors fled their former pets in terror. They had lost their ability to scare and maintain control through fear. The few creatures that still lived went into hiding in order to save themselves. Still, the humans had ceased to believe - and, without that belief and fear, they too began to fade. As the survivors started to die as well, they wished with all their black little hearts that there would be some place left for them in the shadows. That wish came true. Thus began what was originally called Halloween Town. It is said Halloween Town was created out of the last dying essence of Fear, and at first it was tiny, just a small concept, a passing thought. Slowly, however, it began to thrive, spawning creatures from nightmares as humans settled down and let anxiety and fear creep into their lives once more. New monsters, ghosts, demons, undead, and reapers sprang into being, created from that fear, giving the tiny Town more strength through their existence. They grew and were joined by many, strange cousins and refugees that managed to flee the Human World and find safety at last. Once every year, the strongest denizens of Halloween Town would return to the Human World, seeking out humans and planting new seeds of Fear in their hearts. Yet, even as they worked in the Human World, they lived in Halloween Town. They spread horror and pandemonium throughout humanity to make sure their sanctuary would always remain. And thus, Halloween Town was born. The Story Of Halloween Town Hundreds of years ago, a creature called Jack Skellington presided over the town of Halloween. This is not his story, but it is his world. As years passed and Halloween's successes and failures garnered attention both good and bad, the town found itself with more monsters, ghosts, and other creepy-crawlies than it knew what to do with. In order to accommodate the constant influx of new blood the bloodless as well, the borders of the town slowly started to edge their way outward and outward until it was no longer a town but a city; no longer a city but a state; no longer a state but a country. Instead of remaining the tight knit group it had always been before, it was suddenly an entire world unto itself.It was wonderful and it was awful. As large as it was, the people of Halloween found themselves at odds, bored and restless, grumpy and useless, other people taking the jobs that they might once have filled. In a land full of strange creatures, it was difficult to be especially strange, to set oneself apart from the crowd. In order to do this, the inhabitants of Halloween started venturing out into the fleshy world to toy with the human beings and garner the most potent resource they could think of: Fear. But even here there were problems. Two ghosts found themselves fighting for the same terrified child, huddled under its covers, and the ensuing mix up would leave the girl laughing instead of weeping. A monster would step home into its closet only to find a smelly creature had taken over its most comfortable seat in the corner. A demon would lay a clever plan to trap a human's soul through a nefarious deal, and another would come in and cancel out all the good that he'd done.It was time for regulation. As much as the people of Halloween hated rules and orders, they realized the importance of organization. Laws were instituted: no traveling without a passport, to limit the numbers out and about at any given time, and in order to get that passport, knowledge was needed. Knowledge that could be acquired only from schools. And one school above all the rest...Amityville Academy. 'Geography of Halloween town' Ages ago, the resident ghouls and monsters created their tiny and homely abode of Halloween Town. Nowadays, it has expanded, and Halloween Town's tiny overpopulated borders grew and grew, until the whole place was simply Halloween! 'Halloween Town' now refers only to the original little town, the place where Halloween began. The World of Halloween covers a huge area, filled with every creepy landscape imaginable: craggy mountain ranges covered in snow, pitch-black cave systems, smelly swamps, arid deserts, rolling plains, raging seas. Since everything is made from FEAR, everything has a spooky edge to it: there aren't any beautiful meadows of wildflowers, but there sure are 'beautiful' meadows of deadly nightshade, carnivorous plants, and other splendid Halloween flora. If humans have ever been afraid of it, Halloween's got it! There are also many different towns, villages, and smaller communities all around Halloween. At the moment, there is no specific map of Halloween - we trust players to fill in the blanks for now. There's plenty of room in Halloween for all. Halloween also contains gateways to other worlds, but these are carefully guarded. Naturally, there are many doorways leading to the Human World, where professional scarers harvest delicious human FEAR; these doors are regulated through a passport system. The Weeping Forest in Halloween Town proper is also said to contain doorways to other holidays, but anyone who tries to find them just gets ridiculously lost. Still, students may find themselves on field trips to these strange places... Amityville Academy: The oldest and most prestigious of Halloween's schools. Generations of students have walked its halls, only to later become some of society's most prominent citizens. With a little time and effort, students here can not only acquire the knowledge and passports needed to enter the fleshy world, but can also become as FEAR-rich as the most famous of Halloween frightmasters. Campus Dorms: ' '''Amityville students are assigned dorms according to their species, as to cater to their personal comforts. Each dorm is separated and contained in a unique environment, and kept to its own private area of the Academy, both to aid in concentration and to encourage rivalries. '''The Crypt:' '''A large complex that holds both a museum and a larger library archive detailing all history of Halloween. Said to contain infamous displays and histories from heroes of the town long past. Below the museum lies their spirits, or so it is rumoured... though it is off limits. The main floor common place to go for field trips and research projects. (Ask about this~ as it's obviously not the Amityville Academy library) '''Moonlight Hill:' '''This distinctively curled hill is a famous landmark of myth and legend - supposedly, it was the place where the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington wooed Sally. It has turned into a romantic place for all couples, although the hill itself has become somewhat overrun with pumpkin vines. '''Town Hall & Square:' '''The town mayor resides in the town hall, along with his trusted scientist friend. Together they help plot the best and brilliant ideas for that most special day of Halloween. The square is bordered by small shops peddling their wares, including Creepy Candies, Shivering Skeletons, and Eye Scream. The fountain in the middle of the square may spew (mostly) harmless green goo at anyone who dares to get near it. '''Town Heights:' '''The ritzier part of Halloween Town, featuring some of the most fearsome, twisted, and nasty buildings there are. Only wealthy, prominent scarers can afford to reside here. Amityville students mostly come here to shop at the Maul. '''Weeping Forest:' Said to contain mysterious portals to other realms, though anyone who tries to find them just gets ridiculously lost. Thousands of trees and and endless labyrinth of twisting pathways guarantee any traveller a one way ticket to Nowhere. (Question: is this the same as the Forbidden Forest??) Wishing Well:' '''Students looking to pass an exam might petition the well for aid... though who knows if it actually helps at all. The well's popularity has declined a bit in recent years, ever since the mayor planted a garden of carnivorous plants around it. '???:'' '''A mysterious gate, said to go somewhere else that is forbidden by all residents of Halloween save a select chosen few. Whoever these few are, they're certainly not telling where the gate once led... for now, the gate is firmly sealed. Category:Places and Locations